50 Rosebuds
by Daruki
Summary: Soulshipping, Presea/Collet - 50 generally friendship-themed sentences about the bonds between the younger girls of the party. Warning: Quite fluffy.


_A/N: Another 50 sentence set (delta themed, again from LJ), this time to add to the femslashdom(severely lacking, by the way) of Symphonia. It's really cutesy fluff friendship with some small hints of a relationship, though Presea/Collet (Soulshipping) always has been a personal favourite. Hopefully this made someone's day fuzzy._

_**Warning:** Spoilers for Presea's backstory and the game's plot concerning both girls. Lots of references. Also contains occasional and mild jabs at Genis/Presea; not very significant, but let's throw it in anyway so I can't be accused later._

Go look up a similar disclaimer elsewhere; after all, they're everywhere.

* * *

#01 – Air

Presea glanced up in mute admiration as a swirl of rosebud pink and golden yellow flew past her, carrying gales of laughter that rang as clear as crystal bells.

#02 – Apples

She smiled lightly as she bit into the ripe, juicy fruit; its sweetness still failed to match the cheerful giggle of the one who gave it to her.

#03 – Beginning

The axgirl understood when the silver glint of a chakram thrown with full-force determination first whooshed past her; they fought not only for a new beginning for both Worlds, but for themselves as well.

#04 – Bugs

Collet stared at the small, crawling creature on her shirt with a curiosity upbeat enough to surprise Presea, though the latter girl could not help but reflect the smile as the blonde enthusiastically explained how a beautiful butterfly would result from such an 'adorable' caterpillar.

#05 – Coffee

The substance was bitter, but she would drink gallons without question if it meant that she could stay awake longer by her night watch and protect her newfound friends from danger.

#06 – Dark

She frowned upon the twisted dagger and bought her fingers to her temple as they existed Gaoracchia Forest; she must be imagining the voices, for they DO vanish the moment she looks up to meet Collet's smile.

#07 – Despair

They didn't lose hope when they promised to restore her soul; she vowed to not fall into that trap again to rescue her savior in return.

#08 – Doors

She felt uneasy as she watched Presea exit her house before leaving them for a sinister-looking man wearing red shades standing on her front porch; she can't be the only one to think that something bad is going to happen!

#09 – Drink

Not even little master chef Genis could deny this: Collet made _the_ best of fruit cocktails.

#10 – Duty

Her eyes were steely, and her grip onto the Rheiard's handle, deadly: this was not mere duty, for she owed the other girl and her companions much more than simple apologies.

#11 – Earth

The element, Collet concluded, suited her well, for Presea was just as supportive and strong; Lloyd had to agree as well, and even her ribbon looked like Gnome's!

#12 – End

"This isn't the end, isn't it? The professor said that endings only meant new beginnings, and having you with us is like one for me, so I'm happy!" she chirped, more than glad to see the pink-haired girl's expression finally perking.

#13 – Fall

Through half-lidded blue she saw Presea, battered and badly wounded, desperately trying to rise and fight against the monster that stripped her of everything; raising one hand, she murmured "Sacrifice", and the creature squirming in pain and the wide-eyed axgirl turning around were the last thing she saw, and she might have heard her name too before falling, unconscious, into the shocked girl's arms.

#14 – Fire

Collet gently laid a hand onto the smaller girl's shoulder as they silently watched the blaze die down; Lloyd and Genis can help the blond boy, but he was not the only one who currently needed support.

#15 – Flexible

"But you have _really_ nice hair, Presea; I PROMISE I'll make something _really_ pretty out of it!" the blonde angel sang, and there goes a whole afternoon – albeit not unpleasant – where the axgirl learns how many ways her hair can curl.

#16 – Flying

Presea confessed that she was a bit scared, but she cannot deny that being carried through the skies was something she wouldn't mind experience twice.

#17 – Food

Presea admits she only cooked for sustenance, and while Genis had been quite the volunteer to teach her, it's Collet's cakes – ones that taste so much sweeter than they should be – that made her wish she could cook better.

#18 – Foot

"Owww!" Lloyd exclaimed as he hopped around on one foot, scolding a stunned mage whose Explosion went to waste because a "Whirlwind Rush!" and an "Eternal Damnation!" took the monster out faster than he could say "Indignation Judgment!"

#19 – Grave

The pink-haired girl got up her knees and dusted off her skirt, a small smile on her face as she propped the ax into freshly-turned soil: "Daddy… can rest in peace now… thank you... for everything."

#20 – Green

"I-I think it look good on you," she comments shyly as she turns away, earning laughter and a "thank you!" from the chipper viridian maid.

#21 – Head

It wasn't merely because of the fact that she was a good head shorter that made her raise her head around Collet; the blonde angel's forgiving smile and positive attitude are things that she will forever look up to.

#22 – Hollow

Collet squirmed in obvious discomfort as she tried to greet the pink-haired girl with the empty eyes; was there nothing she could do to help?

#23 – Honour

"But if you allow your kindness to interfere with your judgment, then you are merely weak," she hissed through gritted teeth and frowning brows, urging on the boy who would save the world with what she was so recently taught; he _must_ rescue the one whom she learnt it from!

#24 – Hope

She closed her eyes and prayed to the Goddess for the first time in a long time as she broke the intricate wooden tag into two, wishing with all her heart for the safety and well-being of the other girl as she gently set it afloat on the river under Shihna's nod of approval and Lloyd's teary eyes.

#25 – Light

Her eyes widened as she caught sound of the holy melody that rose to greet the rising sun at the crack of dawn; its rays seemed to dance in sync with her locks of gold, creating a halo of the purest of lights.

#26 – Lost

Presea chuckled as she guided a scared but curious Collet into the woods of Ozette: how can anyone get lost with the very embodiment of light?

#27 – Metal

"We'll do everything we can," she whispered as Collet nodded back in acknowledgment, taking strength in her friend's determination as she allowed Presea to run her fingers carefully down her metallic, crystallized arm.

#28 – New

"OH WOW I'LL TREASURE IT FOREVER THANK YOU SO MUCH!" and a huge glomp that nearly knocked them both down was the hyped reply, and blushing softly, Presea had to do everything she can to stop them from falling over, though even if they did, Collet surely would never have allowed the new wooden dove she received to break.

#29 – Old

She caught Zelos at some point wondering out loud how Collet managed to always keep her honest smile; Presea pondered herself what there was to complain about, seeing that it was something that can never grow old.

#30 – Peace

Her smile was glorious when she opened her eyes, finding the other girl safe and sound.

#31 – Poison

Collet bit down her lip and frantically looked around as she clumsily supported Presea and helped her drag her ax – oh was she ever grateful for once of her strength – it was _her_ fault that Presea got injured (though the wounded in question would most likely disagree), just _where_ is the Professor?

#32 – Pretty

The Little Madam blushed a pretty colour that matched her hair when the Fair Lady mirthfully dragged her across the dance floor: "C'mon! Let's have some fun before Lloyd and Genis catch up!"

#33 – Rain

Collet giggled and spun about her as she danced in the rain, and Presea would realize that sometimes moods really aren't related to weather.

#34 – Regret

She sometimes felt nostalgic, and admittedly still resentful at times, when she thinks of her lost years, but the guilty pleasure she took in knowing that without them she wouldn't have met someone so wonderful wouldn't quiet down either.

#35 – Roses

Lloyd always complained to her about how annoying Zelos' random nicknames were, though in Collet's own, honest opinion, Presea's 'Little Rosebud' couldn't fit any better.

#36 – Secret

"It'll be our secret, then, wouldn't it?" Collet winked before dragging Presea away, and she'd wonder with wide eyes as she looked down at the bag of sweets shoved in her hands; was it _really_ okay to "borrow" Lloyd's spare change for something so… well, trivial?

#37 – Snakes

The Necromicon's pages flew wildly, its dark spirit still screeching her name as its pages were finally pulverized by a powerful blast of holy light; she got up shakily, grateful for the peaceful silence in her mind before receiving a quick hug and an Elixir from the blonde angel: "Stay here and rest, Presea, I'll go help the Professor to heal Genis and Lloyd!"

#38 – Snow

Really, they were just having fun making snow angels by trying to come up with more novel means; Genis, however, still looked somewhat upset when he witnessed Collet slip, ending up in an otherwise interesting position... atop of Presea.

#39 – Solid

It seemed perfectly natural that in time she trusted Presea as much as she would Lloyd; the bond they shared was something infinitively powerful, from which they draw strength in order to protect what's precious and carry on.

#40 – Spring

Lloyd and Genis would peek through the green bushes at the two girls lying on each other's shoulder under the blooming of wild flowers, whispering curiously to each other before being caught and chased away by a disapproving Professor.

#41 – Stable

"For a future we can all peacefully live in," they whispered together before cracking their red crystals in unison, sending the shards flying into the golden fields as both prayed for prosperity of the unified World.

#42 – Strange

It felt almost unreal when their friends calmly accepted the fact that the younger girls of the group seemed to harbour a bond stronger than friendship, but no one could deny that it was good to see both look so serenely happy together.

#43 – Summer

They were comfortably sipping Collet's iced fruit shakes under the cool shades of Meltokio trees when Zelos came by chortling loudly, dragging a sulky Genis and, to their surprise, a blushing Seles; Collet was the first one to catch on, beaming a 'Good luck!' to both before Presea nodded and smiled as well, meeting the young boy's eyes for one last time as both bid the other a friendly 'farewell'.

#44 – Taboo

One of the first things that Collet did was taking Presea to Meltokio and Sybak; she is NOT a monster, Neo-Ozette WILL accept her, and DEFINITELY will so Janet and Hugo, the kids she used to baby-sit when they were all younger.

#45 – Ugly

"Even if your childhood friends rejected you and thought that you're creepy, you know you're still pretty to me… but in a way, we can't really be _not glad_ that they didn't, now can we?" she smiled, somewhat ... nervously?

#46 – War

Presea did not hesitate to let her Angel go – she would take up her own ax if asked – when Lloyd brings whispers of war between the two nations; she has fought too hard alongside pure-hearted idealists to ignore an impending disaster that threatened to annihilate what her dear friends tried so hard to mend and maintain.

#47 – Water

She sat quietly by the lake, as still and clear as a mirror; she dare not look down, for she knew all too well what the shade of her own eyes would remind her of.

#48 – Welcome

It was nevertheless relieving to see Collet back with reassuring news of peace; many would have been surprised to witness just how joyful the once stoic axgirl could be, but it should be only natural, considering whom she's been living with.

#49 – Winter

Neo-Ozette was just as cold as Flanoir during winter, though sharing a hot chocolate in front of a merry blaze with the other girl never failed to warm her.

#50 - Wood

Many years later, she would glance up at the shelves to notice again the small and roughly carved wooden dove, its wings widely stretched and its head proudly raised; the teenage girl currently resting on her shoulder often told her that it was old and she could make her something much better, but Collet for one always insisted to keep that one first gift close to her.


End file.
